Mejores amigos
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: "... Te escuche hablanco con la placa que tenia mi nombre y, por primera vez, te vi llorar"


Dedicado a la Javiera, estés donde este siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Lamento las veces que te trate mal, o cuando no te comprendí, pero lo que más lamento es no haber sido lo suficiente valiente para preguntarte porque estaban tirando maletas a ese gigantesco camión. Si lees esto espero que entiendas que la mala amiga soy yo; por no contestar tus llamadas cuando me las diste.

**Mejores amigos**

Querida Hotaru, espero que aun ocupe un espacio en tu corazón, porque lo que más deseo es volverte a ver…

-,

**Enero 15**

Ya han pasado unos meses desde que te fuiste a la ciudad. Imagino que ya iniciaste las clases y deben ser MUY agobiantes, aunque claro tu eres la Super-mega-cerebrito-la-cual-me-golpea-cuando-intento-copiarle-las pruebas…Bueno olvido eso ultimo U-_-

¿Cómo te fue en navidad y año nuevo? Te mande 15 cartas, si dije 15, pero no me has contestado… ¡Pero no te preocupes! De seguro estas muy ajetreada con los nuevos cambios, tanto que te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños, y no has podido encontrar tiempo para mi. Ojala puedas encontrar nuevos amigos, pero recuerda que yo soy la número uno en tu lista: I Volviendo al tema de navidad; Quería contarte lo bien que la pase y todos las metas que me propuse para este año (las cuales no te contare ya que son 20 páginas y estoy escribiendo esto en la prueba)

Ojala puedas contestarme pronto, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y sobre todo me gustaría saber donde estas para poder visitarte. Sé que esa academia es tan exclusiva que ni siquiera dejan que veas a tus padres ¡Pero de seguro encontrare la forma de entrar! Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo…

-,

**Marzo 17**

¿Oye estas hay? ¡Entonces porque no me has contestado! Te he mandado muchas cartas durante estos meses pero sigues sin contestarte… ¡Pero no te fuerces demasiado a cambiar tu agenda! Es posible que tengas muchas ocupaciones…

Cambiando el tema quiero saber si recibiste algo para san Valentín (uuuuuuh) Ya que la última vez que hablamos, hace 5 meses, me mandaste la foto de un bello rubio, Ruka creo que se llamaba. ¡Oye, oye! Si no te molesta me gustaría mucho si me mandas el correo de ese guapo pelinegro que sale en el fondo de la foto, en serio eso me pondría ¡Muy, muy FELIZ!

Ojala te lo estés pasando bien en la academia, y me alegra ver que ya tienes amigos de confianza ;D (o debería decir con ventaja XD)

-,

**Mayo 8**

Ayer me sucedió algo catastrófico (aprendí una nueva palabra) Y no tengo a nadie a quien contarle. Te llame con mi nuevo celular, pero solo escuche tu voz en la contestadora…Te deje un mensaje de media hora, ojala no se borre. Me gustaría mucho contarte mi "gran problema" pero ya sé que a estas horas estas discutiendo con empresarios sobre la comercialización de tus robots. Quizás el problema no sea tan grande como lo pinto, como tu decías yo siempre hago una tormenta en un vaso.

Quizás mis problemas no sean tan agobiantes como los tuyos, asi que dejare de quitarte el tiempo ¿vale?

-,

**Julio 27**

¡Happy birthay to you! ¡What yu find tey ai ¿do? ¡Tú ya sabes que no se ingles no me presiones! El punto es que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Te he llamado 2 veces. Tus compañeras, Anna y Nonoko, ya me están dando esperanzas. Dicen que aun no llegas de la escuela y que después de esta tienes que fabricar 2 nuevos modelos de autos. Así que solo podre encontrarte en la noche...

Solo quería decirte que te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año y que me gustaría seguir formando parte de tu vida por muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos muchosx100, muchos, muchos ¡y muchos años más!.

-,

**Septiembre 17**

¡Recibí tu carta! "te tengo como tonto leyendo esto, y eres más tonto porque sigues leyendo esto" Fue lo único que me escribiste :D ¿pero sabes? Estoy feliz porque me dedicaste un preciado tiempo para mi.

No sé si te has enterado, pero estuve unos días ingreso en el hospital. Nada grave, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza, algo así como la migraña que siempre ha padecido mi abuelo. El doctor quiere hacerme un estudio para ver si todo está bien. Pero yo le dijo "mala hierba nunca muere" Pero en el fondo siento una profunda tristeza…

También Ruka-pyon me escribió que Natsume ha estado ingresado también estos días. Por favor dile de mi parte que espero que pronto se mejore.

-,

**Octubre 7**

¡Ayer fue nuestro aniversario de amistad! Comprendo que lo hayas olvidado, hace tiempo que no hablamos y, bueno, tú tienes mucho que hacer supongo. Esperaba que llamaras para decirme "!BAKA!" Pero por más que el teléfono sonó no eras tú…

¿Sabes? Desde mis días en el hospital me siento débil (¡imagínate que ya no quiero correr!) Tal vez sea porque no he estado comiendo bien…

Ahora que recuerdo son épocas de exámenes repetidos, así que supongo que debes estar cobrando las clases de tutoría que has estado dando. No quiero sonar metida ni nada del estilo, pero sigo sin entender porque quieres tanto al dinero. A fin de cuentas al morir no podrás llevártelo…

¡Ah! Y contestando tu pregunta de cómo conozco a Ruka y los demás, es porque una buena amiga debe conocer a su cuñado XD Realmente es un joven encantador… ¡Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ese Hyuuga! Mira que porque le mande un emoticón de "101 dálmatas" adivino el patrón de mi ropa interior y ahora anda escribiendo "polka" en mi muro de facebook *hump*

-,

**Octubre 20**

Algo funciona mal en mi cabeza. El doctor dice que necesito quimioterapia antes de que avance más mi tumor. Yo digo que saldré adelante pero los adultos están muy preocupados. Me gustaría mucho que tuvieras tiempo de llamarme…

En estos momentos me duele la cabeza así que solo te escribiré esto ¿oka? Cuídate y manda saludos de mi parte.

-,

**Noviembre 30**

Qui-mio-te-ra-pia ¡Es lo peoooor! Mi cabello se empieza a caer, tengo muchas nauseas y casi no me levanto de la cama. Mis uñas se caen en pedazos ¡MIS UÑAS!

Si me vieras ahora creo que no me reconocerías; he bajado mucho de peso y casi he perdido la mitad de mi pelo. Narumi-sensei me conto por chat que en casos de urgencias internas pueden dejar salir a los alumnos unos días. Ojala pudieras decirle para verte pronto…

-,

**Enero 11**

¡Al fin! Todo este asunto del cáncer y la quimioterapia se acabo. Recupere mi larga cabellera y mis uñas han crecido ¡No mas nauseas ni dolores! :D :D :D

Sé que aun no sabes que me ha pasado en los últimos meses, y lo lamento mucho pero les pedí a tus padres que no te dijeran hasta marzo, quizás en este momento estés soltando un suspiro de alivio y pienses que todo estará bien…

… No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto te lo informaran.

-,

**Marzo 14**

Ayer vi a Natsume ¿trágico verdad? Cuando me vio estaba muy sorprendido, ya que según mi última carta ya me había curado.

Este mes tú y Ruka han sufrido; es el mes en el que yo y Natsume nos conocimos. Hoy te dejaron visitar mi tumba y dejaste ramas de sakura con lirios sobre ellas ¡Mis favoritas, gracias Hota-chan! Te escuche hablando con la placa que lleva mi nombre y, por primera vez, te vi llorar…Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para abrazarte y secar tus lagrimas así como tus secabas las mías…Pero ya no estoy…

¡Hey! Pero no importa, lo importante es que ahora soy muy feliz junto con mi abuelo, mis padres y Natsume. Lo único que me entristece es saber cómo mi felicidad te causa tanto dolor… ¡No es cierto eso que gritas! Tu siempre has sido un gran amigo…

-,

**Abril 17**

No te culpes por lo que me ha pasado. A veces uno esta tan agobiado que olvida respirar. Aunque es cierto lo que dices mientras aprieta esa foto nuestra cuando ganamos el concurso de karaoke hace tantos años ya. Cuantas cosas vivimos y cuantas quisiste contarme…Pero el tiempo ya ha pasado. ¿Lo desperdiciaste? Cierto. Quizás cambiaste tardes escribiéndonos por oportunidades de dinero.

Yo no te culpo…Aun aprecio el tiempo que fuimos amigas ¡y lo seguiremos siendo! Por eso no te culpes tanto, que yo todavía te quiero…

Y si volviera a tener la oportunidad de repetir todo…No lo pensaría dos veces, pues se que al final todo sucedería para que mi amiga despertara y se diera cuenta que el dinero o el trabajo no es todo en la vida. Asi que siempre, pero siempre, sonríe…

…Porque para mí siempre serás **MI MEJOR AMIGO**

**,**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

TT_TTCada vez que veo este video termino llorando…

Para los que les interesa este fic está inspirado en el video "una historia muy triste de dos amigos"

Espero que les *snif* gustado este fic y *snif* deje un reviews plis…

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
